


Share the Wine

by RationsandSpades



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora and Catra can't do paperwork, Based on a Tumblr Post, But a long mullet, Catra is gardening again, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fore - Freeform, Multiple Pov, Post-War, She also has a mullet, You miscalculated, adhd adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationsandSpades/pseuds/RationsandSpades
Summary: Bow and Glimmer don't want to do paperwork for the kingdom. They decide to call for Adora and Catra's help. Unfortunately, nobody knows that Catra and Adora can't do paperwork for the life of them.Rating due to swearing, crude humor, and just lots of swearing in general. There is so much swearing in so many different languages (Three). Headcanon that Catra is a polyglot and knows Spanish, Portuguese, and English.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 62





	Share the Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Catra says a lot of stuff in Spanish and Portuguese and starts to just combine the languages into one sentence. I do it a lot so like- maybe it's accurate? I provide the translations in the ending notes.  
> Anyway- constructive criticism is always welcomed here!

Four hours. It had been four hours since they last got to sit down, actually relax.

“Are we _done_ yet?” Glimmer asked.

Bow set down the box of cleaning supplies, having cleaned them out of that closet that had never been cleaned. There was an actual dead rat in there. 

Or five.

“We can’t stop now, Glimmer. There’s still paperwork to do,” he said. He sighed and stretched his back. He clutched his back and winced.

In all honesty, that was the only thing they had left to do.

For today.

Tomorrow they had to visit Erelandia and help the civilians repair the damage done by Spinnerella when she had still been chipped. Destroyed buildings, broken windows. It took the civilians a lot longer than she thought to actually help repair damage.

“Paperwork? That’s nothing,” Glimmer said. She smiled.

Bow didn’t.

“Right? Tell me it isn’t, Bow,”

Bow strained, scratching his neck and whimpering a bit.

“How tall is it?” Glimmer asked.  
  
Bow was sweating.  
  
“Two inches.”  
  
He shook his head. He was sweating harder and smiling nervously.

“Five.”  
  
Another shake.  
  
“It can’t be more than six inches tall,” she said.

“It...it comes up to my knee…” Bow said.

“ _What?”_ Glimmer said, just a bit too loudly. A nearby guard glanced over at them, gaze lingering.

Bow raised his hands, “I’m sorry! It’s just that nobody’s been doing the paperwork, responding to letters, checking to make sure we have enough water, or anything, nothing!” He was sweating and his eyes were almost empty and were those bags under his eyes? How did he have bags under his eyes? It wasn’t even late at night!  
  
Glimmer groaned and looked around.

An idea.

“Hey! Where’s Catra and Adora?” she asked.

Bow shrugged, “Beats me. Last I saw them they were in the royal gar-”  
  
“I’ll be right back!” Glimmer teleported away. Her body lit up, tingled, went numb, and suddenly she was in the garden.

Catra was kneeling on the ground, poking at the dirt with a hand shovel. Her pants were somehow ripped and stained with what looked like dirt and maybe compost. Somehow, despite washing it a hundred times, it never came out. She wasn’t wearing her hat today, but she was at least squinting against the sunlight, eyes facing the soil she was turning and sprinkling compost on. She was humming to herself. Her hair, which had only just recently started to grow a little bit, somehow, despite it only being less than maybe a month since the war was over, was up in the smallest ponytail she had seen on a person.

“Catra!” Glimmer shouted.

She jumped, brandishing the shovel like a sword, “ **QUÉ MIERDA!** Could you maybe warn me next time?” she asked. Her eyes were narrowed, ears flat against her head.  
  
“Sorry, sorry. Where’s Adora?” Glimmer asked. She whipped her head around.  
  
“Taking a piss in the bushes,” Catra said with a shrug.

“Catra!” she turned back to her and Catra was grinning.

“Nah, she’s laying down.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Behind the bushes she peed in,” Catra gestured with the shovel towards a relatively tall privacy screen that Perfuma had planted there months ago. Catra had been taking care of them since coming to Brightmoon and taking up gardening.

“Catra I swear to- you know what? It’s fine, it’s fine,” Glimmer walked over to the bushes.

Catra had her arms crossed over her chest. A Cheshire grin cracked along her face, “Oh! By the way! She also took a fat dump back there too! Try not to step in any of it, Sparkles!” she called towards her.  
  
Glimmer said something rather unpleasant and Catra only laughed at it. She shook her head and resumed her gardening, ear turned to face them. Totally wasn’t eavesdropping, not at all. She totally didn’t want to hear Sparkles scream in three, two, one…

“ _Adora!”_ Glimmer screamed, right on cue.

Catra laughed again, shovel tip digging into the dirt. She shook her head again and dug at the ground, turning the soil and sprinkling bits of compost onto the spots that looked like they were hurting. The soil was still wet thanks to the rain from last night. She didn’t have to water today which was great; the sun was making her second-guess that by the minute, though.

“Hey, Glimmer,” Adora said. She cracked an eye open. She had heard her teleporting and her footsteps and Catra laughing. She also heard Glimmer scream something incoherently and curse at her.

“Hey. Can I ask you something?” Glimmer said.

Adora sat up, stretching the sleepiness from her arms, “Okay.”  
  
“I have a job for you,” Glimmer said. She put her hands on Adora’s shoulders and squeezed them. “Listen. Bow and I have been walking around for four hours straight while you two have been sitting in this garden taking a nap all day,” she said.

“No? Catra was tending to the Royal Garden and I was…” Adora trailed off and looked down at the grass, gripping a clump for a second. She was looking at Glimmer’s hands with what looked like an almost uncomfortable look. “Okay, yeah. What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to go do some paperwork for the kingdom. Can you do that?” Glimmer asked.

Adora smiled, a crinkle in her brow, “Sure? I mean- Catra’s always been better at paperwork than I have I mean she- she _is_ a tactical genius and also I’m _really_ not that good at paperwork and, well, she slacked a lot and she never really did her work or attended any classes but-”

“You’ll do great! You can take Catra with you! She can help, right? You two are great at working together. I’ve seen you two working together to lift up heavy things, do things faster. You’ll do great,” Glimmer patted Adora’s shoulders and smiled.  
  
Adora hissed through her teeth and looked through the gaps in the privacy wall. Catra had stopped digging and was sitting on her legs, staring at them with ears perked. She turned back to Glimmer again, “Yeah?”  
  
Glimmer clapped her on the shoulders and stood up, walking off, “Great! Catra!”

“What?” an irritated voice.  
  
“Come over here!”  
  
“You’re not my mom,”  
  
“Nobody was-” Glimmer stopped and pursed her lips, clapping her hands, “ _please_ come over here?”

“Fine.”

Catra’s little bounding jog grew closer until she turned the corner. She was wearing overalls that were covered in dirt. She took off her gardening gloves and frowned, “What do you want?”

“You and Adora,” Glimmer wrapped an arm around the back of Adora’s neck, much to Catra’s visible displeasure, and dragged her over, “are going to do some paperwork together!”

Catra stared at her. She had taken off her gloves, her paw pads calloused and cracked. She blinked, sighed, and looked at Adora, “Really, Adora?”

Adora shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously in defeat.

Glimmer looked between them, eyebrow raised. “What? What am I missing here?”

Catra looked back at Glimmer, “Adora can’t do paperwork. You know that, right?”

“What? She literally made an entire battle plan years ago for Princess Prom and helped plot out your rescue!”

Catra chuckled and looked at Adora, “Really?”

“In my defense, I got nervous.”

Catra made a noncommittal sound and looked back at Sparkles, “She can’t do paperwork. Trust me.”

“Give it a try at least? You two can, I don’t know, help each other out?” Glimmer said. She squeezed Adora to nudge her, “I’m sure you’d two would love to be alone together in a dark room, huh?”

Adora frowned, “I mean...sure?”

“Come on. I left you two in the office before. It took you about four minutes before-”

“Sparkles. Do you really think we’re going to fuck on your desk?” Catra asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

“I don’t know! You’ve done it before!” Glimmer let go of Adora’s shoulders. She muttered an “It took six hours to scrape off all of the hair that was caked onto the office desk off of it,” under her breath.

“Okay- that was only one time!” Adora said.

“Whatever! You two’ll do great!” Glimmer said. She grabbed Catra’s hand and promptly teleported to the office.

When they got there, Catra doubled over, breathing heavily, gloves dropped on the floor. Adora crouched next to her, hand on her back.

“I told you to warn me when you do that, _Sparkles,”_ she hissed.

Glimmer shrugged, “Whatever. Good luck! Have fun!” She teleported out of the room, leaving the two in the dark with the-

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?” Catra asked. She stood up, gripping the office chair. It rolled and she stumbled. Adora held her.

“Those are papers, Catra,” Adora said, voice soft.

“THAT STACK OF _PAPER_ IS TALLER THAN I AM AND WOULD COME UP TO MY FUCKING THIGH!” Catra said.

“Catra!”

“Adora! Look at it!” Catra gestured to the looming pile of papers that towered over her. It almost made her self-conscious.

“It’s fine! We’ll just get through this and you can go back to gardening and I can go back to chewing on grass and looking at the clouds. There are two of us. It’ll be fine. Here-“ she walked over to the desk and cut the stack of papers in half, carrying the top half and setting it down next to the other stack. She opened up the curtains and the room was washed with yellow light. Her eyes squinted against it. She walked back over to the desk and- oh, man, that stack of paper was definitely paperwork. She gestured to the left stack, “You take that one, I’ll get this one. It’ll be quick.”

Catra was also squinting her eyes, the darkness of the office suddenly abated. Catra’s ears flattened against her head as she stood on shaky legs. Her body was still angled over the chair. She finally pulled back. The papers towered over her, laughing at her with menacing eyes filled with challenges and taunts. She looked at the papers and swallowed thickly. “Yeah, you’re right. How bad can it be?”

\---------------

“Okay! I’m back!” Glimmer said.

“Did you find Catra?” Bow asked.

“Yep! She was in the garden, Adora was there, too. I assigned them paperwork duty. It’s two of them. It’ll be quick!” Glimmer said. She tilted her chin up, a proud smile on her face.

“Cool, cool, uh- what now?” Bow asked. “I mean- there’s still a lot of daylight left…”

“Nap, of course! We haven’t rested for _hours_ and the next meeting’s in four hours. Come on!” Glimmer grabbed him by the hand and started to run out of the ballroom and towards the hall leading to her and Bow’s rooms. “We deserve a break. We’ve done a lot of work today; it’s only right we rest!” she said. She let go of his hand. “Your room, sir,” she said, gesturing to Bow’s room.

He rubbed his temples, sighed, and nodded, “Fine…” he looked at her, “Thanks, Glimmer. I needed this.”

“You’ve got serious bags under your eyes, of course, you need this,” she said. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. He hugged her back.

“Hope you sleep well,” he said.

“You too,” she let go and patted him on the cheek.

Ever since coming back from the war, they had commissioned the royal tailor to make new clothes for them. Especially Adora. Her Horde uniform was old and was wearing down at the shoulders and elbows, all faded and torn up. Once Adora was comfortable enough to wear something new, she had her measured and threw some clothes on her.

Today, she had gone back to wearing what looked like an upgraded version of her Horde uniform. Similar red jacket, same winged belt clip, same pants. The only real difference was that she had a dagger in a sheath on her belt and had a yellow shirt underneath her red jacket.

It wasn’t a good look on her but she never mentioned it. That’d just make her go back to her old uniform and honestly? That was worse somehow. Bow was wearing a lavender suit with a white shirt under it. Why he was wearing a suit while he was doing manual labor, she didn’t know, but she’d support him anyway.

Bow waved her goodbye, opening the door. His coattails trailed behind him, disappearing behind the door. He closed it with a soft click. Glimmer stood there, relaxed, and walked towards her room. She reached the door, hand over the knob, opened it, and walked in, ready to take a nap that would last for actual decades.

\----------------

“FORE!” Adora shouted. She smacked the crumpled up ball of paper with the flat part of her sword. It launched towards Catra, who promptly ducked out of the way in the nick of time. The ball hit the wall, flattened the slightest bit, then fell. It landed next to a steadily growing pile of crumpled up papers.

“Hah! That was nothing!” Catra said, a smirk.

“Oh, yeah?” Adora said. She smiled and tapped her sword against the palm of her hand.

“Come on! ¿Tú eres reina de basura? Give me your best, pendeja!” she said.

Adora smiled and grabbed one of the papers off the stack on the desk, crumpled it up, set it onto the floor, and grabbed another six papers. After all was said and done, there were ten crumpled balls of paper littering the floor. She drew her arms back, holding the sword, “FORE!” she shouted.

Catra tensed up, ready to move.

Adora smacked one ball, then another, hitting them on opposite sides, each one missing Catra. She’d bend her body in impossible ways, dodging each one. Adora grabbed more papers, now littering the floor with at least twenty of them. “THINK FAST!” she hit them rapid-fire and as unpredictably as she could.

Catra started to falter, ducking, and bending. When Adora hit the last three, she hit one and kicked the other with the side of her foot at the same time.

Catra yelped.

The ball hit her in her side.

“Hah! I win!” Adora said. She stood up straight, shoulders back and chest puffed. “Can’t believe the _strongest in the Crimson Waste_ lost to _Adora,”_ she said.

“Shut up!” Catra said. She smiled and shoved her.

Adora laughed and shoved her back, the sword dissipating into shimmers of light. She lunged forward and got her in a headlock, rubbing her head with her knuckles.

“Ow! Stop!” Catra said, smiling. She ducked away and shoved her again with a laugh. She spotted the office chair with its wheels and promptly jumped into it. It spun in place. She set both legs onto the seat and crossed one over the other. She held her fingers in a tent position, smirking, “Well, well, well. I’ve been expecting you, _Adora,”_ she said.

“Yeah?” Adora said.

Catra smiled, opened her mouth, and then spun around as the chair kept moving on its own accord. It spun slowly, achingly so. Adora hummed. “Don’t,” Catra said, a growl.

“Or what?” Adora said, voice low.  
  
“Adora.”  
  
She smiled and ran forward, feet light. She gripped the edge of the seat in her hands, held it in place so she looked Catra in the eyes, and smiled, “You miscalculated.” With a shove, the chair spun at rapid speeds. It whistled, Catra clutching onto the backrest for dear life. She was screaming, her nails digging into the cushioned back with a desperation she had never seen in her eyes before. Adora spun it more, keeping up the speed.  
  
“Adora!” Catra yelled. She gripped the seat, white-knuckled, her baggy shirt nestled under her overalls flapping in the hurricane created by Adora’s spinning. “Adora! I’m going to throw up!” she said, voice thick.  
  
“Oh, oh no, oh no please don’t do that,” Adora said. She suddenly gripped the seat. Catra’s body lurched forward, Her grip on the backrest kept her from breaking every bone in her body, but oh, boy she actually looked green.  
  
Catra looked at her, eyes clouded, and glazed over. She was panting. She narrowed her eyes, grabbed Adora by the collar, and pulled her close. “Adora,” she said, a low growl. They were so close, she could feel her breath against her lips.  
  
“Yeah?” Adora’s voice had cracked, she looked into Catra’s cloudy eyes, pupils almost lines.  
  
Her voice came out hoarse and a growl and somehow a whisper, “Faça isso de nuevo, tengo tu cabeça on a fucking stake.”

 _What?  
_ _  
_“Uh…” Adora said, brow furrowing.  
  
Catra reached a hand forward and gently cupped her cheek. She patted it a couple of times, smiled, and promptly pushed her away by the chest. “Well, idiot. Are you going to go serious on me or are we still messing around?” she asked.  
  
“Uh…” Adora stood there, blinking, and just staring. Catra’s eyes had gone back to normal again. They were still a little cloudy, a little glazed over, but she at least didn’t look that sick which was definitely a plus. Besides, she was definitely upset now. Her eyes were narrowed. Her tail wasn’t lashing, though.

 _Is she challenging me? Is this a challenge? What am I missing here?  
_ _  
_She frowned. The sudden silence sat heavily on her shoulders, holding her in place, and making her almost burn. Her foot started to bounce and things got a little bit more manageable.  
  
“Etheria to Adora,” Catra said. At this point, her hair tie had fallen out, releasing her hair from its grip. Her hair, quickly becoming messy again, hugged the sides of her neck, tracing her jawline. She kept blowing it out of her face and pushing it away. Having short hair for such a short time really changed a woman.  
  
“Adora,” Catra said.  
  
Adora shook her head, blinking. “What?”  
  
“Are we still messing around or are you going to flake out on me and be a square again?” Catra said. She had her elbow resting on her knee, resting her chin on her palm. Her paw pads were visible. They were a beautiful shade of dark orange that was just a couple of shades darker than her fur.

 _Focus.  
_ _  
_“Yeah. Yeah, we are,” she said. Honestly? She didn’t want to even think about doing any of the paperwork right now. There were so many papers, so many words to digest, so much time she would have to dedicate to something as _boring_ and painstakingly terrible as reading something thousands of times over. Adora walked forward and gripped the back of the chair.  
  
“Adora!” Catra growled, claws extending, fur bristling, eyes warning her of pain and anger.  
  
“I’m not going to spin you again, it’s okay,” Adora said. She ran a hand along Catra’s cheek and scratched behind her ear. Catra melted into the touch with fluttering eyes. She rubbed her head against Adora’s arm, her purring filling the silent room.  
  
Comforting.  
  
“Want to go for a ride?” Adora asked, voice getting low. She leaned forward, smiling.  
  
“Depends on where you plan on taking me, princess,” Catra said, smiling, eyes lidded, voice a purr.  
  
Adora leaned back, held the chair with both hands, and started to roll the chair, and Catra, towards the door. Catra was holding on. Jarred by the movement but suddenly filled with excitement, she spun around, leaning down so her whole body was pressed against the seat of the chair. Her nails dug into the cushion, her tail was flicking, ears perked, eyes wide and breathing heavier.  
  
“Yes,” Adora said, already knowing what she was thinking.  
  
“You’re going to push me around the Castle?” Catra asked anyway.

“Yes,” Adora repeated.  
  
 _This is the best day of my life.  
_ _  
_She gripped onto the seat, feeling her heartbeat thrum through her whole body as Adora opened the door and wheeled her outside. The wheels rumbled against the marble floor, loud and echoing.

“You ready, Force Captain Catra?” Adora asked.  
  
“That’s _Lord_ Catra for you, princess,”  
  
“Oh, yeah? When did you get to be on top? Were you tired of being below me?” Adora asked.  
  
“After I beat up Hordak and almost broke his back. I dropped a beam on him, and no,” she said.

Adora shut the door behind them, held the chair again. “Okay, _Lord Catra._ Are you ready?”  
  
“Take me away, princess!”

And suddenly the air was whistling around her.  
  
Catra’s heart thudded against her chest, the breath leaving her lungs in a rush of air that left her reeling. She gripped onto the seat. Adora ran through the halls, turning corners, sprinting as fast as she could. Catra laughed, feeling herself enjoying this. She felt the genuine feeling bubbling through her. The last time she felt like this was at the party. Adora was dancing with her, her face so alight with happiness and love. The other time she had felt like this was back when she and Adora were together at the end of the world. They had held one another then. She remembered Adora’s soft, loving face then.

She risked a glance up. Adora was smiling, eyes focused on the path ahead of her. Her hair was whipping around her. At this angle…  
  
 _Dios mio her jawline.  
_ _  
_She looked back ahead, having had her fill of Adora, and wheeled around. The halls seemed to go on forever. She recognized these halls from one of her late-night zoomies.  
  
She glanced over.  
  
The mural would be coming up.  
  
 _There.  
_ _  
_The mural depicting her and Adora hand-in-hand, surrounded by their favorite flowers, lingered for seconds, then faded out of view. She looked back ahead. The wind wasn’t rushing as hard, her hair not flying in her face as much as it was earlier. She smirked and looked up at Adora again, “Tired already?”  
  
“No,” Adora said between heavy breaths.  
  
“Wow, Adora. You’ve gone soft,”  
  
“Have not!”

She put on a burst of speed and Catra yelped and clutched onto the seat for dear life, eyes wide and ears back against her head.

 _That’s my girl…  
_ _  
_She smiled and rested her head on the seat, eyes shut.  
  
It was nice. It was the two of them, together, running through the halls of Brightmoon with not a care in the world.  
  
Until the shouting happened.  
  
“ADORA? CATRA?”  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Adora said. She slowed down, finally coming to a halt.  
  
“Nice going, _pendeja_ ,” Catra said with a smile.  
  
Adora shot her a glare, “The chair’s wheels were way too loud.”  
  
“Sure, whatever you say,”

The sound of teleporting. Glimmer was in front of them, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, a sigh coming out between her lips. “What are you two doing?” she asked, voice less angry and more disappointed. She sounded almost like what she imagined a mother would sound like.  
  
“Uh…” Adora smiled, glancing at Catra.  
  
Catra shrugged, “I told you, Sparkles. Adora can’t do paperwork. She was the one that threw the paper ball at me while I was trying to do something.”  
  
“No, it wasn’t! You threw a pencil at me,” Adora said.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“No! But I have my memory,” she said.  
  
“Your memory is shit, Adora,”  
  
“That was uncalled for,”  
  
Catra shrugged again, “Eh, it’s the tr-”  
  
“Guys!”

They both looked back at Glimmer. She was rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Okay. It doesn’t matter who got you off task first.” She held her hands together. Her voice was deceptively calm but her tensed up shoulders and shaking hands betrayed her. “We’re going to go back to the office, you two are going to stay there, and you two are going to actually do something,” she said.

Adora was smiling.  
  
Catra shrugged, “Sure, Sparkles. You going to-”  
  
A hand on her shoulder, sudden tingling, numbness, the breath escaped her, dizzyingly fast speeds, everything ached from whiplash, they were in the office again. She doubled over, clutching onto the chair and trying to catch her breath. Her vision was swimming and her breathing felt shallow. “Sparkles.”  
  
“Care to explain why there are papers scattered everywhere?” Glimmer said.  
  
“We played golf,” Adora said. Her hand was resting on Catra’s back, rubbing gentle circles on it.  
  
“With the documents?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Glimmer went silent. Catra had gained her composure and looked up. Glimmer just looked tired. “Okay. As punishment for your crimes, I’m going to bring you two food and beverages and some pillows and blankets,” Glimmer said, slowly and carefully.  
  
“Okay…” Adora said.  
  
“And you’re going to stay in here,”  
  
“Oh no,” Catra murmured.  
  
“And you’re going to not leave until at least one of those-” she gestured to one of the stacks of papers, “is dealt with.”  
  
Catra shrugged, “Okay.” Honestly? She had thought the punishment would be worse. Last time she slacked in class, Shadow Weaver had rained fire on her.  
  
Glimmer, at that, left the room in a flurry of sparkles. Adora and her sat in the silence of the room. It was still light out, the sun shining through the windows. Catra glanced at the clock. It was still pretty early and she figured they had plenty of time to work on it, maybe.

“It’s only going to take a couple of hours! We work fast,” Adora said.

Probably not considering how bad Adora was at guessing how long anything took to be done.  
  
 _“I’ll only be gone for five minutes!” Adora said, voice still a child’s. She snuck out of the bunk, eyed the room, shot out the door, and closed it behind her.  
_ _  
__Catra didn’t bother counting the minutes. She ended up falling asleep before Adora came back. She was covered in wounds of various kinds. Bruises, angry, and dark purple, covered her body. She had scratches on her face and on her arms. Her shirt was torn up, sleeves shredded, parts ripped and torn.  
_ _  
__“How did you even get those?” Catra asked.  
_ _  
__“I got into a fight,”  
_ _  
__“While going to the bathroom?”  
_ _  
__“I wanted to see who could pee the longest.”  
_ _  
__Catra looked at Adora’s blank expression. Her eyes betrayed a slight flash of disappointment with the subtle glance away from her and her softer voice, “You lost, didn’t you?”  
_ _  
__“Yeah.”  
_ _  
__“So you drank gallons of water so you could pee again.”  
_ _  
__“Yep.”  
_ _  
__“You’re such an idiot.”  
_ _  
_Since then, she decided to never trust Adora with estimating how long it’d take to do anything whatsoever.  
  
“Okay. Listen. Adora. Adora, pay attention, this one’s important,” Catra said, tapping Adora’s shoulder. Adora looked back at her and Catra sighed. “Every 45 minutes, we’ll take a 15-minute break. If we need water or anything, I’m sure Sparkles will-”  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Glimmer came back with a monster of a backpack filled with sleepover supplies and what looked to be ten pounds of food and water. “This should last you some time. Also, Catra?”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Don’t pee in the trashcan. I don’t want another bush incident,” Glimmer said.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Glimmer turned around after setting up the bags. She walked forward, standing in front of the door. She drew a sigil, shut her eyes, and placed it over the doorway. A familiar, shifting dark purple barrier showed up.  
  
Catra stiffened up.  
  
 _“I’m so proud of you, Catra,” Shadow Weaver said. She was looking at Catra, her face was hidden behind her mask. The purple barrier, shifting and pulsing, blocked her from her mother figure. She was fighting against the monster, a barrier protecting her from certain doom.  
_ _  
_“Hey,” Adora’s voice came as a whisper. “You’re safe. Breathe with me.”  
  
Catra and her synced up their breathing. Catra could feel the prick of tears in her eyes. She wiped them away as soon as she saw Glimmer tense up a bit. She had been tapping on the barrier and setting down the backpack and supplies onto the floor next to the door. She turned around, “Alright, that settles it. If you need anything, the trackpad is in the bag. Give me or Bow a call and we’ll get you what you need.”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Catra said.

Adora nodded in agreement and they started their work on the papers almost immediately after Glimmer left.

45 minutes of work, 15 minutes of break.

“Want to-”  
  
Catra looked at Adora, “45 minutes.” She looked at the clock. It was, luckily, on the quarter-hour.  
  
\---------------  
  
Glimmer teleported in front of Bow’s door and knocked on it.  
  
“Come in!”  
  
Glimmer opened the door and walked in. She shut the door behind her and sat down next to him on the bed. She lay down, eyes staring at the ceiling with a look of pure exhaustion that could rival a sleep-deprived Catra, “Bow?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Remind me to never trust Adora and Catra with paperwork ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on the song Call Me - Blondie! The meaning of the song doesn't fit the fic, but I think the mood is similar to the mood of the song.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Will probably post another fic in a week or so since I have so many I'm in the process of editing right now.  
> Thanks again! Have a good day!
> 
> Translations in order of appearance:
> 
> What the fuck!  
> Are you the queen of garbage? Give me your best, dumbass!  
> If you do that again I'll have your head on a fucking stake.  
> Oh my God, her jawline.  
> Nice going, dumbass.


End file.
